


angel with a shotgun

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Open Ending, Pining Michael Mell, and he is (but not really), angel michael mell, i don't know how to tag, jeremy thinks michael's dead, this is bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wherein Michael's an angel, Jeremy's human, and Michael just can't stay away...
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 22





	angel with a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what this fic was originally. It was supposed to be much longer, and there was a whole load of dramatic shit with the Squip and demons and there were other characters there. But then I started writing, and this happened, and I kinda like it. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Fun fact: I literally only chose the title cause 'Angel with a Shotgun' is an amazing song, go listen to it.
> 
> (Also, I'm sorry that this is really bad.)

Jeremy Heere was a pain.

That’s the only way that Michael could think to describe him.

Except for maybe a few other things, things he wouldn't admit to himself, let alone anyone else.

Maybe Jeremy was beautiful and funny and interesting. Maybe he had lovely blue eyes that you could swim in, and Michael constantly had to resist the urge to just get lost in them. Maybe Michael wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

It was infuriating.

The only reason Michael had gone to Earth in the first place was to do some sort of miscellaneous good deeds. Eric’s orders. But then he saw Jeremy and he never wanted to leave again. Their eyes met and Michael was hit with a flood of memories and emotions and things that he never knew he could feel but he never wanted to stop feeling. Jeremy had just smiled at him sadly and walked away, and Michael was left confused and thoroughly dissatisfied with the interaction. They’d been best friends before, hadn’t they? Didn’t Michael at least deserve a greeting or something? And then he realised, Jeremy thought he was dead, Jeremy shouldn’t even have seen him, he couldn’t have seen him, right? That was altogether a better theory, Jeremy hadn’t seen him, no humans could see him, that was the point. If they could, well, Michael could only imagine how much chaos that would cause. So Michael made his first rule: stay away from Jeremy.

That just went so well.

Michael hated Jeremy, he hated the distraction (well, that was what he told himself).

Michael had a job to do, people to protect, all of that, but everything somehow always came back to Jeremy. He had families to bless, blindness to cure, cats to get out of trees, but Jeremy was always in the back of his mind.

At this point, thoughts of Jeremy were interfering with his work, everything was just  _ ‘JeremyJeremyJeremy’ _ . He clearly couldn’t go on like this, and therefore decided to forgo rule one, replacing it with a new rule: you can be near Jeremy, as long as he doesn’t see you.

This worked for a while, until Jeremy saw him.

Jeremy was sitting at his desk, attempting to do his maths homework, whilst Michael was lying on a beanbag playing ‘cat bird’ on his phone. Jeremy clicked his pen a few times, before sighing, and placing it down on the page. “Michael, come help me with this.”

Now that caught Michael off guard, Jeremy knew he was there, and he didn’t seem phased by it at all? Had Jeremy been able to see him this whole time? If that was the case, why hadn’t he spoken to him before? With all of these competing thoughts in his brain, the only thing Michael was able to say was a high pitched “wHAT?!”

Jeremy turned around to face Michael, looking frustrated. “Come on, I need all the brain power I can get here.”

“Y-you can see me?”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah bro, you’re literally a figment of my imagination, it’d be kinda useless if I couldn’t see you?”

So Jeremy didn’t know what Michael really was, it was a relief, in a way. Maybe, if Jeremy didn’t believe Michael was real, they could be friends, they could laugh and talk and it could be just like it was when Michael was alive.

Michael stood up from the beanbag. “Of course I’ll help you.”

And so rule three was born, you can interact with Jeremy, as long as he doesn’t find out what you really are.

This was weird for Michael at first, it took awhile for him to get used to being Jeremy’s friend again. To adjust to the fact that they could talk and it would all be fine. Eventually, everything was almost back to normal, you know, other than the fact that Jeremy didn’t think Michael existed, Michael was technically dead, and Michael spent all of his time away from Jeremy blessing people and other angel stuff. Maybe it wasn’t quite back to normal, but it was close enough.

And maybe Michael could live with close enough…

Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, thanks for reading this. Like, if you read the whole thing, thanks, it means a lot.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
